deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Soldier
The Soldier is a character from Valve's Team Fortress series of video games, and is a playable class in Team Fortress 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Baron vs. The Soldier * Soldier vs Captain America (Completed) * The Soldier vs Doomguy * Soldier vs D.Va '(Completed) * Footsoldier vs Soldier (Abandoned) * 'Guile VS The Soldier (Completed) * The Soldier vs. Jubilee (Completed) * The Soldier vs Mecha-Hitler * Soldier vs. Pharah * Rolento vs The Soldier (Completed) * Sarge vs The Soldier * The Soldier vs Senator Armstrong * The Soldier vs Soldier:76 * Tank Dempsey V.S The Soldier * The Soldier vs Underminer (Completed) Battles Royale * Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 3 (Completed) * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale (Completed) With The Demoman * Junkrat and Roadhog vs Demoman and Soldier With the RED Team * RED Team VS The Reds (RvB) * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown With the Team Fortress 2-verse * RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Michael J. Caboose (Red vs Blue) * Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) * Doomguy (Doom) * Mukuro Ikusaba (Danganronpa) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Shroomy (SMG4) * Solid Snake History During the peak of World War II, a young man known only as Mister Jane Doe saw the war as the perfect opportunity to join the American Army. However, he was rejected by all military branches he applied to - every single branch. Regardless, he bought his ticket to Poland anyway. Once there, he taught himself to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a Nazi killing spree, and being awarded many medals for his work (ones that he designed and made himself). But just as quickly as Jane's slaughter-fest began, as soon as the war ended in 1949, so did his killing spree. Although there was no more world war to fight for, this would not be the end of his fighting career. Despite not being an actual soldier, Redmond Mann decided that he would be the perfect candidate to be one of nine mercenaries to be put to the fighting test in the feud against his brother, Blutarch, over the land of the Gravel Pits. With Jane back on the warpath, his current fighting style and weaponry, as well as his get-up, earned him the mercenary name of The Soldier. Death Battle Info The Soldier is sometimes seen as a tank; but is actually one of the most adaptable classes in TF2. His slow speed is compensated with Rocket Jumping; allowing Soldier to attack from above or travel to high or far away places quickly. His rockets are infamous for their high damage output. However his slow running speed makes him an easy target for Snipers and Spies. The Pyro can also redirect rockets back to Soldier with airblasts. Background * Name: Sergeant-Barrister Jane Doe (presumably) * Height: N/A * Weight: N/A * Blood type: Red * Owns a copy of M. Bison's hat * Generally refers to enemies as fly larvae * Developer Robin Walker's favourite class * Somehow is a lawyer in the United States and a priest only in Guam Weapons Rocket Launcher * Clip: 4 rockets (somehow) * Maximum ammo: 20 rockets * Appears to be a heavily customized and stylized RPG-7 Grenade Launcher * Rockets not affected by gravity... * ...but are affected by significant damage falloff over distance * Capable of at least destroying a small building with one rocket, higher since even three BLU Soldier rockets can cause a miniature mushroom cloud like a nuke The Direct hit: * Rockets have increased speed and damage * Less splash radius * Mini-crits against airborne targets The Beggar's Bazooka: * Must load rockets manually before firing * Can load up to three rockets to release in a rapid-fire barrage * Rocket trajectory deviates * Loading more than three rockets in one clip causes misfire and self-damage The Air Strike: * Shoots rapid-fire while rocket-jumping * Reduced damage * Increased clip size for every kill The Rocket Jumper: * Non-damaging for soldier or enemies * Inflicts no damage while rocket jumping The Liberty Launcher: * Faster rockets * Clip size increases to 5 rockets * 25% less damage The Black Box: * Heals 20 health per hit * Clip size reduced to 3 Disintegrating Weaponry * Examples: Cow Mangler 5000, Righteous Bison * Limited clip size but unlimited supply of ammo * Deals 20% less damage against buildings * Capable of disintegrating humans * At least capable of atomizing human bodies, since there is no gas or visible trace of the enemy's death. Meaning, the human body must have been separated into atoms, which are too small for the naked eyes to see. It's possible that it is atomic annihilation. * Such atomization cost this amount of energy in order to do so * Cow Mangler 5000 can fire one charged shot, emptying the clip at once. This shot deals mini-crits, sets enemies on fire, and briefly disables machinery. It has been called a 'Focused Wave Projector ' which could mean that it's capable of an electromagnetic pulse explosion since it can disarm Engineer's buildings. * An EMP explosion, with dispersed energy waves travelling transversely through vacuum at light-speed. Shotgun * Sawed-off pump action model * Clip: 6 shots with 10 pellets * Maximum ammo: 32 shots * Closest real-life equivalent is the Ithaca M37 Shotgun * Useful for when the rocket launcher needs reloading or out of ammo, or for when rocket use is ill-advised * Also used by the Engineer, Heavy and Pyro Reserve Shooter * Modified shotgun that crits on targets that are launched airborne (via explosion, grappling hook, jetpack etc) Banners Hits charge Rage, when activated, Soldier generates a buff for himself and nearby teammates * Buff Banner: Mini Crits * Concheror: Passive Heal, Health Regeneration on hit and Speed boost * Battalion's Backup: Damage resistance and extra Health B.A.S.E. Jumper * Parachute that slows falls * Useful when paired with Air Strike Manntreads * Boots that inflict damage when Soldier rocket jumps onto an enemy * Decreases knockback effects on Soldier * Greatly buffs Soldier's air maneuverability Shovel * Hand-held shovel made or provided by Mann Co * Apparently used by Soldier for twelve years * Originally used as a trench-digging tool * Real life equivalent is the U.S. Army M-1943 entrenching tool * Market Gardener: A shovel that deals crits while rocket jumping Disciplinary Action * Riding crop that increases running speed when hitting allies Pickaxes * Equalizer: Increased damage as health decreases * Escape Plan: Increased speed when low health, but user is marked for death when equipped Grenades * Stored on the Soldier's belt * Doesn't use them in normal combat * Used for suicide bomb taunt kills Rocket Jumping * Done through use of the rocket launchers * Allows for better jumps and air mobility at cost of health * Jumps can be chained for extra speed and distance * Gives the Soldier an aerial advantage * Death from above! Critical Chance * Completely random and can occur at any time * Usually identified through electric sounds and team coloured glow * Deals triple damage with no damage falloff * Certain items or effects force the crit effect * So much destruction and pain * Fair and balanced Feats * Has fought and bested the BLU Team for over ten years * Can punch a guy hard enough to send him flying across the room while snapping his neck in the process * Teleported bread for three days * Slaughtered 6,000 Nazis, and most likely civilians, in his World War 2 stunt despite having no military training and evading the authorities for four years after the war ended * Smart enough to make a functioning rocket launcher out of random junk * Able to fight robot mercenaries * Nonchalantly fights nude, covered in honey, and in the middle of the Siberian wilderness * Can snap the necks of bears easily * Mastered the rocket jump technique **Can blast himself with rockets and survive in order to do this * Able to recite quotes from the United States Marine Corps and Sun Tzu's The Art Of War off by heart or memory * Survives being banged by Zhanna, Heavy's sister who is as strong if not stronger than Soldier * Outsmarted Grey's robots by wearing a cheap disguise and created decoy facilities with MAN CO on them * Laughs while being thrown around by the Bread Monster * Survived the onslaught of Merasmus the Magician * Capable of both offense and defense * Accidently broke both of Scout's arms * Killed the Heavy, Demoman and Pyro with a single rocket each * Casually complains about the Pyro cutting his hand off * Capable of coming back from the dead due to the consumption of Merasmus' "Kill Me Come Back Stronger Pills" which should still work since Merasmus would have to kill his other teammates. Faults * Not very intelligent, mostly thanks to the lead water he drinks * He is illiterate * Is insanly hot blooded * Is obsessed with the decapitated heads of his enemies * Often relies on brute force and military instinct in battle * Damage of his rockets are a bit inconsistent * The most blood-thirsty of the TF2 Mercenaries * His head first mentality can make things worse * Rocket jumping deals damage to Soldier (except for Rocket Jumper) * Questionable mental stability * Slow on the ground * Distrusts anything that isn't American * Doesn't like being called a civilian 349524c3b12027e3496e235645ea4510.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Valve Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Combatants with a rival